For The Second Time
by RepeatingHounds
Summary: Poor Matthew, it's the second time his French boyfriend has cheated on him, and this time with a woman. Can he forgive him? Yaoi: Franada, PruHun, USUK
1. Chapter 1: For The Second Time

It was a quiet Friday when Alfred F. Jones woke up at around 3:00 am, hungry. He slowly creeped out of bed, careful not to wake his partner on the other side, and walked down the staircase, and walked into the kitchen to see a depressed Francis, sipping some wine by the island.

"Why aren't you freakin' asleep? Wait, why are you still here?"

"Mattie still hasn't let me back into our apartment. He's still mad." Francis said, softly touching the tip of the wine glass.

"Heck, I would be mad too if my boyfriend cheated on me AGAIN, especially with a woman."

"Hey, her boobs were nice."

"You do realize Gilbert is going to kill you?" Francis' looked down at the floor as Alfred continued, "And Arthur is going be P-O'ed if you aren't gone by tomorrow. You're lucky I came down and not him."

"And I thank you for that, cher. I just miss him so much and…" The Frenchman banged his head on the wall closest to him, "I feel so guilty." Alfred suddenly had a darkness in his voice, mixed with anger and despair.

"Well you should. Do you realize this time he may not forgive you? He's mad, madder than I've ever seen him. You really fricked up, and now there's nothing to save you," Alfred took Francis by the neck and ever so slightly picked him up from off the ground and started to yell, "I have NEVER seen my poor brother like this! And It's all your damn fault! I should kick you out right now!" Pattering feet were heard coming down the stairs to a groggy Arthur, just in a pair of English flag boxers.

"Bloody hell, dear. Why are you up?'

"Nothing. Just throwing out the trash." Alfred flashed an angered glare at Francis as he walked over to the living room where he had two suitcases. He grabbed them, and left. Alfred still steaming with anger.

Matthew, on the other hand, was sitting alone at his apartment, on the ground with Kumijiro, crying his eyes out when he heard a knock at the door.

"Dude, It's Gilbert."Another few hard knocks were heard then a peep of none other than Gilbird.

"It's unlocked." Matthew replied, still sobbing and whimpering. The albino walked in, with the same bloodshot eyes as Matt had (Obviously from crying). He immediately sat down next to him and hugged him from the side.

"I know, man. How it feels. She was so awesome to me, Elizaveta. How could she do that to me?"

"At least your boyfriend wasn't suddenly straight enough to screw some pretty girl from a foreign country."

"Your 'boyfriend' is a bastard." Gilbert said,scratching his wrists almost to the point of blood.

"I know," Matthew said, ignoring the 37th call from Francis on his cell phone next to him, "How could I be so stupid?" He smacked his own face as Gilbert tried to comfort him, but who just started crying on his own. The both were bawling, yelling "Why" as Kumijiro and Gilbird tried to perk them up. Suddenly, the apartment door flung open, as Francis came running in, attempting to hug Matthew.

"L'amour Matthieu! I'm so sorr-" Gilbert punched him in the stomach right before he had the chance to hug Matt. The punch, however, made Francis fall backwards onto the carpet, landing with a thud.

"Ha. And You think you'll get off this damn easy," Gilbert said, stanging up and popping his knuckles ferociously, "You stole my dear Lizzie's sanity. She already lost most of it from that damn freeloader, but seriously. Very un-awesome of you." He slowly started to walk over to Francis, fists clenched, ready to punch.

"S-STOP!" Matthew yelled, quickly standing up and wiping tears from his cheek, "Francis I-" And all the memories flashed back to Matthew, the first time something like this happened with Vineziano. His despar, his depression, the everything. How mad Ludwig was… He knew he shouldn't have trusted Francis, again yet he did and look where he is now, "G-GET OUT!" He screamed, making sure the entire building could hear him, scaring the two in the room.

"Good job, buddy." Prussia said, patting him on the back.

"You too!" Matthew replied with anger, yanking his friend's arm off of his back, "I… I want to see Lizzie"

**BUM BUM BAHHHH! Part 2 I'm about to write so that will be up soon!**

**-hysterically laughs- Oh! Hehehehehe! Italy and France, and Hungary and France. Ring a bell, friends? –laughs some more-**

**Please read and review. They are very appreciated. Derp Derp Derp. Okay bye!**

**Oh, and Happy Birthday Mattie! (Its July 1****st****)**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Okay to Cry

An awkward silence engulfed the room.

"I'll text her, and we'll go."

"Good," Matthew said, plopping down on the couch, "Now please go."

"Matt!" A familiar, female yelled, softly tapping her fists on the door. He got up from the couch and opened the door to find a sobbing Lizzie, sill in her PJs, clutching a small picture of Gilbert, "I'm… I'm so sorry!" She said, quickly embracing him in a tight hug. Matthew, however, did not hug back. He lead her over to the couch as they sat down.

"So…" The Canadian said, grasping Kumijiro, avoiding eye contact with the Hungarian, "What exactly happened?"

"Well…" She said, taking one of the boy's hands and holding it, "He invited me over for wine. I had only had beer with Gilbert and Ludwig lately and I decided it was time for a change. He said it would be just us, because you were at Alfred and Arthur's. We were talking, still fairly sober, and he called me beautiful. I had been called hot, sexy, awesome, and other words similar by Gilbert but… he had never called me beautiful. I suddenly felt… special. We talked for hours about flowers, men, clothes, everything. I can see why you love him. And-"

"I don't love him anymore." Matthew said, staring at the floor. The female took her hand and placed it on his chin, moving it so that he was looking into her eyes.

"I know you do. I can see it in your eyes." Matt took her hand off of his chin and continued to look down.

"Continue." He replied with a sigh.

"And it was already midnight so he didn't want me to drive back home on my own. So he told me I could stay on the couch for the night. But I got cold, so my, yes mine, I won't blame it on Francis, immediate response was to curl up into your and his fluffy bed. And I started snuggling against him and he started kissing me, and I kissed back. We kissed for a while, he took off his shirt, I took off mine. He started toughing me… But we didn't do anything else, I swear." She said, raising her hand in oath.

"I believe y- y- you!" He said, staring to cry, letting his head fall on Lizzie's shoulder. In response, she hugged him and started crying as well. They just sat there, for hours, crying, until Lizzie suddenly jerked away.

"I'm just so stupid!" She said, her face getting red with embarrassment, "I didn't mean for it to be like that. I would never do that sort of thing to you. I mean you're so soft and innocent… and this isn't the first time. Here," She said, holding out her arm, "Smack me. Smack me as hard as you can. It will help." The Canadian grabbed her arm and hugged it,

"It was a mistake. I'm not mad. At you, at Francis. I just… I don't know. And you're right, I do love him. I want him back, his masculine body next to mine every night. I just don't know if I can trust him again."

"Oh yeah, with Vinne."

"Yes. I don't want to lose him, but I just… ARGH!" He hit himself on the face. His iPhone buzzed from across the room. He got up and walked over to it, a text message from Francis.

'I'm so sorry, cher. I promise it will never happen agai-'

"Delete." Matthew said, clicking the little red button. His phone buzzed again, this time a text from Gilbert.

'Tell Liz I miss her. She refuses to text me back. –Gil'

"Lizzie," Matthew said, bringing his phone over to the couch, "Here." He said, handing her the phone. She slowly read it, handing the phone back with a sigh.

"Can you text him back 'I miss you too From Liz'?"

"Yeah," He quickly texted it, and shut the phone off.

"I should probably go… Oh my gosh. It's already been 3 hours. And I look like a mess…"

"Don't go, please. I don't mind your clothing… We can run by your place so you can change if you really want."

"Seriously, Mattie. I'll go. I don't think Gil is too mad now, I can sleep in our guest room if he is…"

"Yeah… I guess that would be best…" She slipped on her flip flops and walked over to Matt, wraping her arms around him so tightly he almost suffocated.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she walked out of the house.

Lizzie quickly got into her car, and put the keys in. She grabbed her phone, delicately placed in the unused cup holder. She clicked the unlock button. 5 texts, 4 missed calls.

"All from Gilbert," she assumed to herself, starting up the ignition as it started to rain. She clicked her inbox. 3 from Gilbert, 1 from Francis, one from Roderich. She checked the ones from the Prussian. All apologies. The on seer would have expected he was the one to cheat. She knew how much he loved her, and how much he wanted to kill Francis. But she couldn't get herself to totally feel the same way. He never got to know her like she felt he was supposed to. She checked the one from Francis

'I apologize for doing what I did. And Gilbert is only apologizing because he got angry at you. He just wants you, no matter what you did.' She backed out of the parking lot, very unsure of herself as the rain started to pour and the thunder broke the silence. She couldn't possibly like Francis, she couldn't do that to Mattie. And that seemed way out of the picture. She liked him as a friend. She loved Gilbert 3 years ago when they dated, and she still loves him now… She opened the middle compartment and grabbed her emergency Pocky. She never stress ate, but this was necessary. After a while of munching, she arrived on the driveway of her and her boyfriend's house. She shoved the few sticks of Pocky that were left into the box, shoved it back into its original spot, grabbed her phone and umbrella, opened it, and walked to the door.


	3. Chapter 3: It's Time

She stepped closer each time to the door, not expecting anything. She knocked three times and peered in through the window next to the door. I few small chirps were heard and a slight thump vibrated the door. Lizzie looked down.

"GILBIRD!" She yelled, now frantically knocking on the door, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" The bird let out a pitiful 'tweet' as he hit the floor. The large front door swung open, slamming the Hungarian into the window.

"Oh my god, Liz! Are you okay?" Gilbert said, running to comfort the poor girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, ignoring her boyfriend and runningover to the little yellow bird inside, picking him up and cradeling him.

"So um… how are you?" The Prussian asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Pretty good… I'm sorry I didn't call you back. Mattie and I were crying and my phone was in the car so…"

"Oh. He wasn't pissed?"

"No. He was just upset," She walked over to the couch and sat the little bird down. Gilbert followed not far behind as Lizzie's eyes started to water up and she started to sniffle. She embraced Gilbert in her arms and started crying hysterically into his shoulder, "I didn't mean to! I just… I felt neglected as a person, and I feel so bad 'cause I love you so much and-" She couldn't finish because Gilbert hugged her back, pulling her so close that his chest was touching hers and he lifted up her head with his mangled hands.

"I love you too." He said, bringing her lips forward into his as a million and six sparks flew and the two met, her hands slowly drifting though his soft, white hair. His hands moving across her back, able to feel every vertebrae in her spine, when he suddenly pulled away, with a grin on his face.

"Oh! Did I do something wrong! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" He put a single finger up to her lips.

"I think we should continue this in the bedroom, it would be way more… what's the word?"

"Awesome?" She said, stroaking his face with her hand. He picked he up like a baby and spun her around.

"That's it." Her replied with a smirk before they disappeared into the bedroom.

Mattie, on the other hand, was sitting alone at his apartment, feeling empty. But it wasn't his stomach, it was his heart. He knew for certain Elizaveta and Gilbert had already made up, but why was this so hard for him? He knew his love for Francis would never leave, but why did it have to be so heavy? He walked back over to the table where his phone was placed. The only person who could ever make him feel better (and sometimes worse) besides Francis was Alfred. He unlocked it and dialed in his brother's number. It was almost midnight, but he knew Alfred would be up. It rung a few times before laughter was heard followed by

"Sup dudes! I'm probably hanging with Arthur right now so uh.. I'll call you back later! Bye!" And then a tone. Matthew ran back into his bed and plopped down, face first. Why did Francis do this again? I mean, it wasn't nearly as bad as last time but still. He wasn't mad, just sad. Sad that he couldn't trust him. I mean, it wasn't too bad… I mean, who hasn't seen him shirtless? Matthew rolled over so that he was laying on his back. I know he loves me still… Another text came through from Francis.

'Please forgive me, cher.' He threw his phone to the other side of the bed and shoved a pillow inot his face as suddenly the aroma of pancakes filled the bedroom. His thoughts wafted away as he dragged himself towards the kitchen to see Francis making pancakes.

"AGH!" he screamed, blinking his eyes to see that it wasn't Francis, but Alfred and Aurthur standing there and making pancakes.

"WHAT?" Alfred screamed, dropping the pancake on the floor.

"Bloody hell, Matt. Why'd you scream? You look like you just saw Francis!" The two started to laugh, Matthew starting to also half-heartedly.

"Oh nothing…" He said, walking over to the pantry to grab some maple syrup, "That would be funny, though." Once they finished making pancakes and had their fill, they sat on the couch.

"So bro, how's life?" Alfred said, plopping down on Arthur's lap, facing towards him.

"Fine, I suppose," Matthew replied, sitting down next to the two, "Lonely."

"I'm sorry, Matthew. I'm assuming this is not helping?" Arthur said, pointing at Alfred, innocently turned around, playing with the Brit's hair.

"It's fine, Iggy. You guys are meant for each other, don't let me stop you."

"Well." Alfred said, then suddenly kissing his boyfriend. Matt immediately turned away, staring at the still eating Kumijirou. Arthur pushed Alfred away, making him land on the ground.

"I'm so sorry about hi-" The doorbell rang.

"Cher, will you please open the door? I'll apologize one million times, my belle Cannadianne! I'll do anything, just take me back l'amour." Francis said frantically, banging on the door. Alfred and Arthur got up and walked to the door, clenching their fists. As they slowly opened the door, the Frenchman burst in, and ran to Matthew, hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much! It will never happen again!" The Frenchman said, in between kisses. Matthew suddenly shoved him away.

"Francis Bonnefoy," He said, staring deeply into his eyes, "I love you so much. You raised me since I was young. You tought me how to be a person. And for a while, you were my only reason for living. But, I think it's time to move on. We've been apart for only two days but in those two days, I found myself." He grabbed Francis' shoulders, "I will forever love you, my French rose. Just now, I need to be myself." He started hugging the startled blonde, dumbfounded by the response.

"I'm sorry you felt that way, cher. Merci, for the memories." Francis said, hugging him back and then heading for the door, "But if you ever need me, call me."

"I promise."


End file.
